Dès le premier regard
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: One-Shot racontant la rencontre tout à fait fictive entre Roy et Riza et leur complicité de regard. Je ne respecte pas l'histoire originelle puisque Riza connaissait Roy avant le massacre d'Ishbal. Peu importe.


Je ne suis pas les événements de l'histoire originale en publiant ce texte. Peu m'en importe. Je ne faisais que penser à cette complicité du regard qu'il y a entre Roy et son lieutenant. C'est de la dont je suis partie, et je me suis imaginée leur rencontre.

ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?

\/\/\/

Roy s'avança jusqu'au Führer, traversant l'assemblée. Il lui sembla reconnaître quelques visages, sans doute des soldats qu'il avait croisés dans le champ de bataille. Il soupira, bien content finalement que les événement aient enfin pris fins, et que l'horreur de la guerre ait laissé place à une vie banale. Cependant, ce système était moisi de l'intérieur, il le sentait. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il devrait faire en sorte que ça change. Sa promotion n'était qu'un petit pas vers l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Il franchit les marches, rejoignant le promontoire et se plaça, droit, aux côtés du dirigeant de ce pays moisi jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Roy Mustang, ici présent et promu au grade de colonel au QG de Central. Il obtient également le titre honorifique de Héro d'Ishbal.

Il frémit à l'annonce de ce titre, espérant du plus profond de son être que jamais personne ne l'appellerait comme ça. Il ne voyait pas ce que tuer massivement des gens avait d'héroïque. Si il avait eu choix de se juger lui même, il se serrait foutu en prison pour avoir mit fin à tant de vies humaines !

\- Il aura à ses services le lieutenant Hawkeye, tireur d'élite qui sera chargé de se protection.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une silhouette fine traversait comme il l'avait fait au paravent la foule. Des cheveux courts et blonds, une carrure fine, des traits fins. Roy avait d'abord cru voir un garçon d'à peine 17 ans au visage très efféminé puis, après une étude plus poussée du physique de son lieutenant, avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait finalement d'une fille : deux seins pointaient au travers le costume trop large de l'armée. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui et approchait donc les 26 ans.

Roy n'avait tout d'abord rien ressentit en voyant cette jeune femme puis, elle s'était placée à côté de lui sur le promontoire et il avait pour autant dire, profité de l'occasion.

Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, preuve incontestable qu'elle avait aussi participé à ses horreur et vu toutes ces choses. Ses yeux étaient, au premier abord, inexpressifs et froids, presque inhumains. Elle se montrait sérieuse et on ne peux plus irréprochable. Mais ce n'était pas dans les manières de Roy de s'arrêter aux premières perceptions, alors il creusa un peu plus, trouvant un ressentiment très fort caché au fond de ses pupilles. De la haine, de la colère et une rage. Elle voulait que ça change. L'alchimiste sourit. La personne qu'il avait pour bras droit souhaitait les choses que lui même souhaitait. Bonne chose. Roy chercha encore à aller plus loin. Il sentait qu'il y avait encore un sentiment qui animait son regard, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il creusa encore et là, alors qu'il était prêt à abandonner, il le vit, ce quelque chose caché dans les tréfonds de son âme.

D'abord, il revit toutes ces horreurs de guerre, les cadavres au sol, le sang ruisselant et la puanteur de la chaire carbonisée. Ensuite il la vit devant une petite tombe un peu à l'écart avec l'inscription de Famille Hawkeye. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il comprit qu'elle venait de perdre l'un de ses parents ou bien les deux mais elle ne pleurait pas. Dans tout ce qu'il avait vu, jamais elle ne pleurait, ni ne versait une larme.

Puis il vit des images floues, la voyant crier, pleurer de tout son être, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple ressentit. Pas de réelles images. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pleurer et ne l'avait pas fait, retenant tout au creux de son âme, qu'elle prenait soin de fermer après y avoir déposé de la tristesse.

Riza se tourna vers lui, comme il était courant et lui tandis une main qu'il saisit, un sourire vainqueur au creux des lèvres : ce que personne n'avait jamais vu, lui venait de le voir, et par le regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle l'avait très bien compris.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une main droite et encore moins d'un garde du corps. Toi par contre tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Je serais là. »

Il avait fait passer rien que par son regard le message et la réponse de la femme ne s'était pas fait attendre. Elle reniait les faits.


End file.
